


Craig x Tweek

by 6nbasinsita



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6nbasinsita/pseuds/6nbasinsita
Summary: 每篇獨立故事 情節設定都有不同
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 6





	1. Clockwise

**Author's Note:**

> ＊BGM: Lord Huron-《The Night We Met》

十一點五十一分。

他面無表情的盯著前方。

「Craig。」

座位旁再度傳來這堂課以來第十遍不安的聲音。他沒有回應。

他正在觀看一支新檔遊戲試玩的影片第六集，已經衝上觀看排行榜第三名。他看見班上某個永遠戴著藍色短毛帽的同學在留言區發表： _Weak!_ _Lame!_

（11:53）

（ _Craig_ _，我知道你為了不鳥我才戴上那個盒子_ _⋯⋯_ _/11:53_ ）

他的拇指往上快速一滑，把顯示半截訊息的通知橫幅塞回手機上方，因為妨礙到他觀看那隻其實沒那麼有趣的影片。他瞥了一眼箱子裡和臉一樣大的螢幕右上方。還有7分鐘就要敲鐘下課了。

（ _我真的，噢，去他的⋯⋯_ _/11:55_ ）

（ _Craig_ _，你他媽有在聽嗎？⋯⋯拜託，把你的蠢盒子抬起來一秒，看著我！_ _/11:55_ ）

（ _你把我關閉通知了嗎？ **真的？**_ _/11:56_ ）

（ _我發誓我不再和你說我的事了，好嗎？我只要你拿下來，看看外面⋯⋯噢、我該死的覺得教室裡有哪裡不對勁⋯⋯_ _/11:56_ ）

（ _天gnitfiyuh323_ _/11:56_ ）

（ _天啊！_ _/11:56_ ）

（ _天啊！_ _Craig_ _！有個我沒見過的怪人站在窗戶外看著我！他是學校裡路過的學生嗎？他為什麼要那樣看著裡面？他是別校的校長嗎？督察委員？我覺得他想殺了我，還⋯⋯_ _/11:56_ ）

他懊惱地呻吟了一聲，牽動遊戲劇情發展最主要的一段對話完完整整的被不斷跳出的方框擋住。他點開那個通知顯示跳個不停、快要當機停擺的程式，就像身旁的人一樣顫抖到出現殘影，生氣的鍵入他的情緒。

（ _閉嘴。_ _/11:57_ ）

他瞪著數位符號溫吞的顯示著輸入中，在對方磕磕巴巴的猶豫好要說什麼之前，他很快的再次打了一行字。（ ** _閉嘴。_** _/11:58_ ）

他確保對話結束，暫時不會再被迫中斷，於是滿意地回到那支遊戲影片。留言區的人變多了。

（ _Cartman_ _說他先去餐廳搶第一個吃新加入的熱狗潛艇堡餐廳了！Fuck_ _！_ ）

（ _Fuck_ _！大廚說前五名能有免費試吃卷！嘿，我們從後面爬出去，老師根本不會在意，差一分鐘就得解散了。_ ）

他聽見椅子推擠的微弱噪音，那些聲音被盒子隔離的很好，讓他能始終保持專注在網路世界裡，真正的體會什麼叫做放鬆。

他蹙起眉頭，左邊肩膀被重重捶了一拳。

（Tweek。/11:59）

對面沒再顯示已讀他的訊息，他怏怏的猜想對方又要拉扯著他跌跌撞撞的跑到外頭確認，他嘆口氣站起身，眼睛依然沒離開遊戲畫面，卻被使力壓回原處。他不滿的叫了一聲表達抗議，又被捶了兩、三拳，胸口傳來好幾次讓他不舒服的重擊，他終於火大起來了，他打算優先解決那個蠻不講理的傢伙，卻忽然抬不起盒子半公分。

（ ** _你要不要滾蛋，放開我？_** _/12:00_ ）

（ _Tweek_ _，你想要我看什麼？我怎麼看你他媽想指的是什麼？不要趴在上面，你明知道那會把我的盒子壓爛。/12:01_ ）

（ _Fuck_ _。 **讓我走。** /12:03_）

（ _你有什麼毛病？你把什麼東西倒在我身上？噁！你的咖啡？_ _/12:04_ ）

（ _Tweek_ _！現在不要抱著我！/12:05_ ）

「 **Tweek** **！** 」

他吸飽一口氣猛地撞開上方，不管對方是不是用全身的重量壓得他快要窒息。

＿

速報：

科羅拉多州南方公園小鎮一間中學在正中午發生不明人士校園槍擊案，多名準備下課學生當場死亡。

End


	2. Counterclockwise Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇完結
> 
> 可能有點暴力血腥畫面描寫 抑鬱注意
> 
> BGM：The Alan Parsons Project-《Don't Answer Me》

「不是我害的。」他說。

他盯著四處都被環保油漆刷得白白淨淨的牆，覺得自己幾乎快得雪盲症。這裡是一個迷宮，就算人群離開了，還是有很多沒有形體的東西會被拋棄、受困在這個地方。他聽得見那些東西在尖叫，指甲刮著透明的玻璃或彩色氣球。

他抬起眼皮，但高度只到足以看見前方挺出皮帶的肚子；像是健身房角落擺放的瑜伽球，或是物理老師桌上的牛頓擺。比起這些渾圓形狀的物體，他覺得生動描述的話會是一尾即將掙脫網眼過大的漁網的河豚。

「 **就是你害的。** 」

中年嗓音的怒罵從那顆球裡傳來，空蕩蕩的回音左右搖擺，和秋季凋零的枯葉一樣最後落到地面。

他伸出沾了血的球鞋踏了幾下，想要把那片怒吼踩住，別讓它有機會再起。

「先生⋯⋯」

「 **你他媽為什麼只會給我惹麻煩！** 」

聲音也有重量，一男一女站上了擂台，級數差異讓那個細嫩溫柔的女聲彷彿被一拳揍到迷宮的牆角去。 _Down!_ 他的腦中播放起電視上的光頭裁判張大嘴嚷嚷，背景還有觀眾和賭徒誇張的嘶喊。

1、2、3⋯⋯7、8。

「先生，請你降低音量⋯⋯」

「 **你這個雜種！** 」

「先生！請不要動到孩子的傷口、」

「 **假如他有一分一秒認為自己有做錯！假如他覺得傷口會痛！那他為什麼要做那些事！？** 」

讀秒三回合了， _Automatic Knockout_ ；他失望地想，在職業拳擊裡已經結束比賽了，女人一點勝算也沒有的滾一邊去了，這不像英雄片演得那麼激勵人心。

他撿起地上的毛帽，拍了拍上面看不見的的灰塵和細菌。鼻腔內一陣受到地心引力召喚的熱流湧出，他用力地吸了一下，卻沒能攔住那些深紅色的液體墜落到帽子上面。他嫌惡的皺起眉，卻失敗了，因為腫脹的眼窩隨時緊張兮兮的拉扯著臉部肌肉。

「我可以換我的冰袋嗎？」他問。聲音破破爛爛的。「它就和煮開了一樣燙。」

他的眼神沒有注視那個淺粉色裙子的女人，而是她被擊倒在地上的聲音碎片。

「當然可以，孩子⋯⋯我很快回來。」

她倉促地加快腳步離開了，前往下一個迷宮的轉角前頻頻回頭憂心地張望那隻危險的河豚。

直到那個腳步聲完全消失後，他伸出手，抱住自己的頭，決定這次從10開始倒數。

10、9、8、⋯⋯3、2、1。

1、1、1、⋯⋯

他雙膝跪到地上，手掌抵著充滿病菌和血斑的地板，眼前忽然一陣發黑，和剛才的雪盲症不太一樣。他看見自己咳著嘔出黏稠的唾液也把場面弄得更髒亂了；接著他包著猩紅色繃帶的鼻樑再次撞向地面。

真是一場失敗的著陸。他嘲弄的想。

1、1、1、⋯⋯

他將臉部稍微離開幾公分才能順利呼吸，那一瞬間後腦勺凹凸不平的鈍物又將他踹了下去。他聞到鞋底泥砂的臭味，還有消毒水，也許還有誰打翻了含糖可樂。

1。

他舒了口氣，在僅存不多的視野裡欣賞那陣刺耳的男性怒吼被拋出迷宮外，肯定被送上了警車；這次男人完全出局了，未來肯定也會禁賽進入這個迷宮。

穿著粉紅色裙裝的女性焦慮的安撫他，將他從地板上攙扶起。他踉蹌的趴倒，發現自己出奇的懶，但其實也不那麼深感意外。

他得到一張作弊用的交通工具，發出尖銳的聲音急急向前，但是輪子是向後滾動的，但是摩擦力又是向前的；他不確定的想著，仰望走道兩側上方天花板晦暗的燈光一盞一盞的經過他的身體，忽然有點像是賽車跑道，或是那種需要雙手抱胸縮在雪盆裡向下俯衝的極限運動。

他經過許多發出嗶嗶叫或者叮咚叫的儀器，聽見女人在一旁奔跑，為他啜泣著祈禱。她或許還太脆弱，不足以勝任這個迷宮裡的任何工作。

那個櫃檯後方設計特別醜陋的螢光色宣導海報闖入視野，認出自己的方位後他翻了個身跳下交通工具，依照計劃路線快步狂奔往那間迷宮中心囚禁人的牢房。他剛才仔細地保護了腳，所以他全身唯一還沒有傷的地方就是腳。

一個穿著圍裙又穿著褲子的怪男人對他發出大叫，驚叫他看起來有多髒、也沒穿制服；他不理會怪男人，他知道自己很骯髒。他喀噠一聲轉開門鎖，把串了鐵環的青色窗簾朝單方向扯開。

「Tweek。」

他沙啞又小聲的趴在床沿輕喊。

那雙原本打開來會是不停閃躲視線的藍眼睛被蒼白的眼皮覆蓋著，蒼白到他幾乎可以看見那些細小的血管埋在皮膚下流動。

他伸出發熱的手，握了握對方靜止的那一隻。

「—— **這** **-** **他-** **媽-** **是什麼！？** 我要瘋了！你為什麼就連運送個擔架都能讓病人溜掉？」

「他、他自己跳下來！我沒想到——」

「夠了！滾開！快點帶著這重傷的小鬼滾出去！老天啊！他怎麼回事？」

「他的父親在等候區毆打他⋯⋯我們已經報警帶離開了⋯⋯」

「 **操！** 晚點再談！你想過這些傷口的細菌帶進手術房會怎麼樣？ **哦是嗎？你想過？** 」

「他會好起來嗎？」他打斷兩人的爭執提問。

「 **會！他會！** 只要你們這些混蛋全都滾出去、然後祈禱他不要被細菌感染！」

_

一個月又二十五天又八小時十七分鐘後，他從原本懶洋洋癱在座位上的姿勢彈了起來。

Tweek慢慢的從後方走進教室，臉部幾乎像法老一樣被繃帶纏繞住了，露出一個鼻子，和那雙不藍又不綠的圓眼睛。他的右手指有幾根夾著固定板，右腳打著胖胖的石膏，背部奇怪的隆起，像一隻劍龍。Craig好奇的伸長脖子越過同學的身影，發現那是類似矯正器的治療用具。

下課鈴聲一響，他不安的抵達Tweek的座位前方。

Tweek看見他也貼了紗布的臉時露出震驚的表情，但是卻慢慢的暗淡下來，像是逐漸熄滅的火柴。

「⋯⋯好久不見。」他吞吞吐吐的說。「你還好嗎？」

Tweek低著頭，雙手鬆垮的交握著放在桌上，固定板因為他的身體扭動而碰撞彼此了幾下。

「好？」

他伸出手，和以前一樣任意的觸碰Tweek小小的臉頰。它們似乎隨著住院期間的體重下降塌陷了點。

「不好？」

他輕捏了一下對方露在繃帶外的鼻尖，收回手，放在身體兩側，又插進外套口袋。「你不想說話？」

他注視著眼前瑟縮起肩膀、又變得慌張的人，接著一把拎走了Tweek的書包。「去下節課的教室吧。」

他面無表情地走在前方，卻沒有聽見腳步聲尾隨，他忽然想起對方不良於行。他停下腳步，回過頭。

「你就像隻殭屍鴨子。」他喊道。

「什、什麼？」Tweek猛然抬起臉，睜大了眼睛。「我才不是！」

「你還沒痊癒，為什麼還要來學校？今天的課只剩下兩堂。」

Tweek咬了咬下唇，像是有人把他的嘴縫起來了，而他很賣力地將它撕扯開來。「我不、不想缺席太多⋯⋯」

「我還打算讓你缺席更多。」

「噢、啊？」

「到上面來。」他把書包甩到胸前，蹲下身說，「翹課，我帶你回去。」

「 **不！** 大家都在看我！你又怎麼辦？你會被開除的！」

「誰敢看你，我就去殺掉他們。」

「殺、殺掉——？你在開玩笑嗎？那是指什麼？你不能、我，我、不能⋯⋯」

他安靜的等待著身後那些細碎又瘋狂的自言自語結束，然後背部傳來一陣笨拙的溫熱；Tweek遲疑的環住他的脖子。他感受到肋骨上方微微下壓的石膏重量，還有那遍佈全身的顫抖。

_

他每往前一步就覺得自己重重下沉。Tweek紊亂又單薄的呼吸吐在他的右耳後方，熱氣往下流到T恤裡頭。好幾回他差點想把人扔下，伸手摸一摸確認那裡是不是有實際上不存在的水滴。

「Craig⋯⋯」

「Honey？」

焦躁的呻吟傳入他的耳裡。他已經很習慣這樣了。

「我不確定⋯⋯」Tweek把臉埋進他的兜帽，深深吸了口氣，「⋯⋯我不確定你這樣⋯⋯是、我該怎麼想⋯⋯」

「隨你高興。」

「不，不，你之前不是這樣說的、」

「我一直都這樣說。」

「胡、你胡說。」

「那我現在開始這樣。」

第二次焦躁的呻吟。Craig繞了遠路，比較少車輛。他沿著落葉林柔軟的枯葉堆和泥土慢慢的走著，脖子上的手臂纏更緊了點。

「哦，這裡、這裡越來越黑了。」

「我知道。我們就要到了。」

「我不喜歡，Craig⋯⋯我覺得有危險⋯⋯」

「我在這裡，Babe。」

_你只看得到自己的前方！去你媽的！我的背後怎麼辦？_

如果是以前，Tweek會尖叫這句話。但是現在沒有，Tweek只是唯唯諾諾的點了點頭。

「你知道嗎？我再也不用見到我爸了。」

他開口打破沉默。橘黃色的樹葉在鞋底踩得粉碎。

「噢！那、那是件好事⋯⋯」Tweek小聲地說。

「我覺得你不認為這是好事。」

他聽見Tweek屏住了呼吸。「⋯⋯嘿，我開玩笑的，Honey。」

「⋯⋯他經常打你。」

「很痛。但我裝作不會痛。」

「我不懂⋯⋯」

「我已經長大到有辦法解決他了。」

「什麼意思？」

「我是說，他被抓去監獄之類的地方了。就在你呼呼大睡的時候。」

「Craig⋯⋯為什麼你要和我說這些？」

他怪異的皺起眉，「我不可以嗎？」

「 **啊！** 算了。當我沒說！」

「不，」他停下腳步。霎時間樹林裡一點聲音都沒有。「我要聽。」

「我、我認得路，沒剩多少，我能自己走了⋯⋯放我下去、拜託。」

他抓緊了垂在腰間的左腳腳踝。「不行。」

「為、為什麼？」

「你每次都不告訴我。在你回答之前，我就站在這裡不動。天很快要更黑了。」

「拜託⋯⋯」

他感覺對方的嘴唇正在顫抖，眼淚撲簌簌的落到他的肩膀上。

「拜託、求求你⋯⋯」

「我陪著你也不能讓你感到安心嗎？」他心寒的盯著落葉和枯枝。「這裡不會有任何傷害你的東西。」

「有、⋯⋯」Tweek抽噎了起來。「但是你看不見！」

他吸了一口氣，分成好幾段緩慢的吐掉。「⋯⋯你和那些探險節目一樣有靈異體質？」

「 **不！** 天殺的， **不是那樣！** 」Tweek抹了抹眼淚，再因為固定版被自己撞到歪掉而痛得哀號。

「那他們在哪？」

「你、你看不見！你在的時候就不會出現、」

「那表示現在你很安全，Honey。」

「 **我不！一點也不！** 」他哭著尖叫起來。

Craig不得不把他小心的放下。他快速轉過身，一手逮住對方蓄勢待發要往前狂奔的襯衫衣領。

「Tweek，聽著，你的腳不能這樣跑。」

「可是我很害怕！」

「過來。」

「不！」

「過來。你自己一個人會迷路的。」

「你說在這？在森林裡？」

「對，孤零零的，而且我會很難找回你。」

Tweek睜著濕漉漉的眼睛，呼吸越來越急促。Craig放開他的衣服後領，張開雙臂。「你需要這個嗎？」

「噢、噢好⋯⋯」他顫抖著說，不斷重複著句子像在說服自己。「好的、當然好⋯⋯」

他將下巴抵在那頭淺金色的頭髮上，手掌輕拍著因為矯正用具而變得鼓鼓的背部。

「你恨我嗎，Craig？」

「不。」

「你討厭我和你拉近距離嗎？」

「不。」

「你嫌棄我總是把自己搞的渾身是傷嗎？」

「不。」

「你⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「你恨我愛你嗎？」

他的手停在半空中，幾秒後改成輕柔的撫摸Tweek的脖子，像在撫摸他家裡的寵物豚鼠。「不。我也愛你。」

「可是，有、有時候你拒絕碰到我，你說我⋯⋯和其他同性戀一樣骯髒。」

「⋯⋯抱歉。」他重重的嘆息。「那不是真心話。」

「真的？」

「那是⋯⋯氣話。你知道氣話是什麼意思嗎？」

「我學過了，你和我解釋過。」Tweek抱緊了他的背，整張臉埋入他的胸口。「哦，謝謝你⋯⋯」

他們擁抱了一陣子，Craig注意到遠方的山稜線已經吞噬日落了。他拍了拍對方的頭頂。「我們該離開了。」

「不要離開我、」

「我不是那個意思，Honey。」

「 **不要離開我！** 」Tweek哽咽地說。

「嘿，我原本的計畫是讓你提早回去休息。你還記得嗎？」

「我們能這樣相處的時間很少！」

「為什麼？你每天都見到我。」Craig將對方稍微使力推開了點。「再暗下去，我也會找不到路。」

「你迷路的時候也感到孤零零嗎？」Tweek望著他流下眼淚。「Craig？你會和我一樣哭嗎？」

「我沒試過。」

他蹙起眉，心想那間醫院怎麼沒有順代替這個人做一些心理治療。「但是我不喜歡看你哭。我想看你笑。」

他的眉毛皺得更緊了，因為對方馬上順從的露出一個還在哭泣的扭曲笑臉。「像這樣？」

「呃，不太算是⋯⋯」

他尷尬的回答。「話說回來，我一直想問⋯⋯你背上那是什麼？」

Tweek的笑容一眨眼就消失了。他反射性地伸手到背後碰了碰那個醫療衣著。「沒什麼。」

「我是說，我知道我們打架⋯⋯我推你，你揍我的臉，我也揍你的臉，然後⋯⋯可是這些都不會造成像是你背上或是其他地方那種傷。」

「我⋯⋯」

「你怎麼了？Tweek。我被你揍昏之後你還做了什麼—— **Tweek** **！** 」

他大叫，看著對方跪到地上撥開樹叢往深處狂鑽。他伸手要抓卻抓空了，他探頭看了看那條被瘦小身體擠過的通道，接著遠處踩踏枯葉的沙沙聲響起。

「Tweek！」

「 **不！不要！** 」

他往後退了幾步張望，看見草叢晃動得最激烈的地方。「Tweek！你他媽在做什麼？」

「我不想說！ **啊！** 」

他一腳跨進去，開始追著對方跑。「那就別說，我沒有逼你！回來這裡！」

「我、我的腳沒有受傷！我是騙你的！」

「什麼？呃，為什麼你要說謊？」

「 **我不知道！** 」那個虛弱的聲音哭喊著。「這樣我才能逃跑成功！」

「該死！」

他咬咬牙，看見那個跌跌撞撞的身影鑽進了一個狹窄的樹洞裡。他沒花多久就抵達，卻怎樣都沒辦法讓對方從裡面出來。他看著漸暗的天空心中越來越焦急，焦急到他火大了起來，沒有辦法再進行任何哄騙。最後他憤怒地大吼：「我數到十，你給我滾出來！」

「 **為什麼你要這樣對我！** 」

「天殺的我什麼都沒做！我只想帶你安全回家休息！我一點都不在乎你要不要馬上和我解釋那個謊！」

「不、我不相信你⋯⋯」

「十。」

「拜託，別那樣，Craig⋯⋯」

「九，八，七⋯⋯」

「我不要，不⋯⋯」

「 **三、二——** 」

Tweek痛苦的抱著臉尖叫出聲，但還是發著抖爬出樹洞。

Craig喘著氣平復情緒，一把撈住他。「⋯⋯你安全了。走吧。」

他們在家門前道別，他低頭吻了對方的額頭。回到家後他躺在床上翻來覆去，打開手機傳送訊息。

（Babe。）

（啊？）

（你為什麼出院後看起來還這麼沮喪？你難道像那些B級片一樣失憶了嗎？）

一陣意料外的沈默讓Craig心涼了半截，他僵硬地等待回應玩笑話。

（不。）

（更糟。）

（⋯⋯明天開始，你不能再那樣叫我了，Craig。）

＿

只是回到原樣而已，Craig和自己說。

但總有什麼不太對，Craig和自己說。

他看著身旁閒聊的Token和Clyde，他們談論著晚上準備開車帶些什麼去看足球盃。

他轉動眼睛，看著學生餐廳裡遙遠的另一頭，那個胖子很顯眼，紅藍配色的毛帽也很顯眼，綠色雷鋒帽更是，還有亮橘色風衣，以及那個淡金色頭髮的瘦小身影。

Tweek露出牙齒在開朗的笑，他對於其他人或許不是那麼顯眼，但對Craig來說其他人的臉才都是糊成一團的灰色薯泥。他喜歡他頭髮的金色，喜歡他臉紅的粉紅色，喜歡他襯衫衣領上方露出的一截又細又白的脖子。

但也討厭他在耳邊尖叫，討厭他啜泣，討厭他神經兮兮，脆弱得好像隨時要瓦解。

他們眼神交會，對方很快地發著抖移開了。

**該死。** Craig咕噥著咒罵。

之前他們的確打了一架，不對——先是爭執，然後才是打了一架。他記得兩人激動的情緒就像隨時都有一方要爆炸，是Tweek先哭叫著抓起了手邊的剪刀，他反射性地需要拉開距離防身，於是他抓起床頭的台燈砸過去，不只敲到對方的臉，還砸碎了玻璃——天殺的玻璃，為什麼他要站在窗戶邊？大量碎片刺進他細嫩的肌膚，血噴出來，濺到他的鞋子上。

然後呢？

他有一小段記憶的空白，他才是失憶的那方。

＿

有好長一段時間裡，他整天的空閑時間都拿來盯著Tweek・Tweak看，看著他和Stan・Marsh那群傢伙再次混熟，融入，微笑，大笑。

Tweek似乎表現得比待在自己旁邊還要好，儘管全世界都知道那群人老是幹壞事。這讓Craig覺得火大，卻始終找不到憤怒的施力點；他們兩人本來就是非自願談戀愛，他忍耐了那麼久被嘲笑是基佬，現在解脫了，校方禁止他們兩人再靠近彼此，開心點。

他卻覺得不只身體被掏空，手裡也總是充斥著空虛感，後來他想到那是因為原本他隨時都得牽著別人的手。

他的生活移除了家庭暴力的父親，其他事都完好的回歸了原樣。但他仍會在三更半夜因為一點聲響驚醒，渾身冷汗的望著房間門口警惕；他總覺得那個巨大的陰影隨時要再次闖入迷宮，在曲折離奇的角落突然現身把他撕個粉碎。

那些時候他會偶爾思念起Tweek，思念那個蜷縮在他枕頭旁的身影；他說不上對他的感情究竟是什麼，即使他講了上千遍的我愛你。也許因為他的父親憎恨同性戀，讓他從根本上忽視了人生某些渺茫的可能性。

但他只是個該死的混蛋，Craig對自己說；別再讓那噁心的男人影響你。

＿

某一天，他無法抵抗的再次回到了那個白茫茫的迷宮，地板淌著比上次還大量的血，這讓他慌得幾乎聲嘶力竭的喊起來求救，他喊的不是別的名字，正是Tweek，他需要他在這裡。

忽然迷宮變形了起來，他們變成碎塊又重組，圖樣交疊又遠離，雜亂的次元空間彷彿愛麗絲夢遊仙境的洞窟。他一陣暈眩又噁心，雙手撐在地上想穩住自己平衡；他摸到又濕又涼的東西，就像手指插進一灘泥濘。

「Craig⋯⋯」

他睜著佈滿血絲的眼睛，腦子一片空白的看著身子底下血淋淋的臉發出氣若游絲的聲音。這裡不是迷宮，是放學後學校空無一人的廁所。他驚恐的想慘叫，但是喉嚨只冒出一些沙啞的哮喘聲。

「Craig？」

「⋯⋯你、你迷路的時候、也覺得孤零零嗎？」

那段記憶的空白像是從天而降的炸彈，他是土壤，他是房屋，他周邊的氧氣在焚燒，熊熊火光拉長了他的陰影；他懇切的希望自己成為宇宙灰塵，無罪的無生命。

10

他什麼都不記得。

9

是他在那堆玻璃碎片裡踹了Tweek的背部，讓他的脊椎差點骨裂。

8

他什麼都不記得。

7

他易怒。脆弱。憎恨同性戀。

6

他除了被父親毆打受傷的鼻子跟頭部之外，手上也插滿了玻璃碎片。

5

他討厭Tweek讓他覺得一切失去掌控。而能讓他氣到抓狂的人一直以來都只有Tweek。

4

他有一個大家發配給他的男朋友。他還挺喜歡親親他的臉頰。

3

他發現他知道Tweek在森林裡害怕出現的東西是什麼。

2

他什麼都不記得。

1

他喊他暱稱，他喊他Tweek。

（完）


	3. Subtraction：Pluto（冥王星）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊鄧巴數字（Dunbar’s Number）：英國人類學家Robin・Dunbar在1990年代提出，研究某個人能夠維持人際關係（知道並瞭解他人）的最大限度人數是150，其中好友最多是15位，而親密至交則是5位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊BGM：Family of the Year-《Hero》

150-1

15-1

5-1

你沒有在最後的最後和我說些什麼。

我不止一次的設想過，我們最好的狀況是閒聊，其次是爭執，再者是打一場，要見血的那種，不是踩到腳趾就會尖叫，當然不；是盡全力把拳頭送到對方臉頰上。

通常我會往眼窩去，你則是下巴。這說不清誰更殘忍點，對吧？

我想這一切有些諷刺。因為全世界——包括你——都相信我會在很早的時候把自己弄到離開人世，但是我不，我失敗了，我只是看起來彷彿要離開人世。我沒有妥瑞氏症，也沒有注意力不全，我只是習慣在不適合的場合大叫；這完全是兩碼子事。前者值得社會同情，而我值得收到一大份豪華的厭惡。

如果生命給我檸檬，我會做成西西里咖啡。

我不加糖，所以咖啡總是在上桌後就往下沉，沒有別人調製的那種漂亮漸層色。

我說，你總有一天要有心血管疾病，你口味吃得很甜；我本來不會有機會發現的，要不是我把糖粉和麵粉搞混，送進烤箱、拿出烤箱，你拄著臉，像以前每一次一樣用亮晶晶的叉子無聊的把派皮戳成粉末玩。

拜託，老兄，幫忙吃一口吧。

你適合彈琴但總拿來打架的手指搔了搔下巴，接著用那雙彷彿被釘死標本的眼神嚇唬我。這招對低年級的學生管用，甚至對高年級也是，因為你很自滿優良的高大遺傳基因，便養成習慣，覺得任誰見到你都要被籠罩在陰影裡嚇得發抖。

但我的世界裡，有太多比你可怕幾萬倍的東西了。所以⋯⋯那根本不算什麼。

我能從那個標本眼神裡一路穿透，像是鑽井，看到你還很幼稚的穿著從萬聖節商店勉強買來的太空人裝；XL號，腰圍對於你自以為健身有成的身材仍然過於寬鬆，但是L號的袖長褲長又不夠。我給予這套扮演服裝很高的評價，因為這還不是你穿過最蠢的。

十歲時你將爸爸巨大的深棕色長褲在一隻褲管裁了個洞套在脖子上，用羽毛球拍上下拍打我的頭頂，和我說那是刺客的單肩披風。

象徵守貞於天主的羅馬領未免也太不適合你了。與其說是異教徒，你不如說是瀆神的罪犯——但卻是我早早吃到懲罰的味道；領子裡的彈簧片彈出來，刺到我的眼角膜，花了我幾個月長細胞。

你伸出食指，還是不滿的瞟我，將碎得和遊樂場沙池一樣的派皮粘起來放到舌頭上嚐了嚐。

於是我第一次看見你軟化的眼神、上揚微笑的嘴角，還有你需要找牙醫磨一磨的尖銳犬齒。你怎麼不會咬到自己？這就像鯊魚不會啃自己的舌頭嗎？隔天一早你木訥的在置物櫃前困住我，捂著腫脹的左臉頰開口：嘿，你知道嗎，在你提之前一切都好好的，我想了一整晚，現在忽然不知道怎樣才不會咬到自己了。

那真是太可愛了。

但不代表你能夠從此以後光明正大的在我面前吃那堆甜到令人作嘔的垃圾。這真的讓我很焦慮。

_**我不會因為這種無聊事死的，我會死得像《The Avengers**_ ** _》裡的鋼鐵人一樣壯烈_** ；你把膠帶貼上紙箱一邊說道。 ** _假如我會因為你幾句擔憂就按照這個原因死翹翹，那你平時叫我滾去死的時候，你也有每次都專心詛咒我因為糖尿病死掉嗎？_**

沒有。

你也的確沒有因為我憤怒的咒罵就去死。你只是⋯⋯你只是離開了。

你用紙箱圍住我，我當場哭喊你想讓我和你的Stripe一樣被剝奪自由，你不耐煩的命令我閉嘴，接著油漆的氣味充滿了整個地下室；我又覺得我們會被毒氣悶死，你仍然大聲的保證不會。

至今我不曉得你自信的根據在哪，我才是對的。

你專注的臉上左一劃右一劃、各一條紅色藍色的顏料，我抱著膝蓋坐在紙箱裡看了好一陣子你給草稿上色。我想替你摘掉毛帽避免它也遭殃，你生氣地阻止我，警告那是不能取下的氧氣罩，這裡是外太空耶。 

假如油漆沒有塗到我的腳的話——你自製的外星飛船挺不賴的。有推進器，分離艙，遠程追蹤導彈，隱形投影，子船母船，還有一大堆對於這個年紀而言過於詳盡的設備。真的，我真的覺得你是世界上最酷的，不是敷衍或是討好；你的想像力，還有你帶自己離開現實的能力，這讓我仰慕不已。

「我沒有氧氣罩，」你也一屁股坐進紙箱後，我提醒你：「我要爆炸了。」

你陷入苦思，你不喜歡陷入苦思，所以幾秒鐘你就瞎掰了一個理由出來——我是外星人，我不用戴養氣罩。

我不想當外星人，我想和你當一樣的。可是我又喜歡這些時候，我喜歡你不會回答我「拜託，你只是在地下室裡，這裡到處都是不用錢的氧氣」的時候。

在你的宇宙大戰裡，我平時幻想的恐懼都可以成真，那些怪獸、異形、殺人犯、或只是一些日常生活中的槍械；你說他們是敵人，有的很厲害，但都沒有你厲害，所以輕輕鬆鬆就能解決掉，不會浪費太多彈藥。

我說我也怕黑，我怕那些巷子裡看不清楚的角落，或是水溝下的窟窿，甚至人的瞳孔，這也可以擊潰嗎？

 _這沒辦法了_ ，你聳聳肩； _宇宙屬於一種黑體，由暗物質組成，它就是那麼黑_ 。（當時你還沒學到黑體以及暗物質並不是真的字面上的意思）

你什麼都不怕？

你關上了地下室的燈，摸黑爬回來紙箱裡堵住我的嘴，原因是我不停地放聲尖叫；我沒有降低音量，因為你把我放倒，壓在地板上。⋯⋯誰都看過那些插圖，那些不僅止於流傳在鎮上的低俗小說、漫畫、動畫、電影，我嚇得快要窒息，以為你要把什麼放到我的身體裡。

一番筋疲力盡的扭打後，你其實只是希望我看看貼滿天花板的星體螢光貼紙，我不安分的躺下來絕對看不見。

「我端著梯子，每個區塊都只能貼一點點就要爬下來。等到整個佈置完，我的脖子整整酸痛了兩週。」你說。

「這讓你快樂？」

你點頭。「你還會怕嗎？」

「不、不會。你呢？」

「我剛才回答過了。」

「你真的什麼都不怕？」我滿懷希望的問。

你沉默了一陣子，我的希望被澆熄，接著你開口說了我意料之外的答案。

「⋯⋯我害怕你不見。」

為什麼？

這真、真他媽基佬⋯⋯因為大家把我們送成堆，你就從書裡面隨便挑一句出來讀，自以為這讓氣氛變得浪漫了？他們真不該亂教小孩子這些⋯⋯

我沒有用顫抖的聲音嘲笑，因為你伸手過來輕輕握住我的。我小聲的問：這是什麼？你乾癟的回答：這是防止被重力場甩出去的裝置。在螢光貼紙的光線下，你的臉頰浮現和別的區域不同的顏色。

有時候我覺得，在你旁邊我才是個有用的人；你和我說。

我也那樣和你說。

＿

我喜歡讓手指沿著你的眼眶周圍跑，往上把瀏海梳到腦後，看著你有輕微自然捲的頭髮向後翹起又輕輕地貼回來。你很適合露出額頭，因為濃密的眉毛與高挺的鼻樑，和我壓上去就幾乎癟掉的不同；你的鼻子顯然裡有骨頭。

我不算太喜歡你的金色眼睛，即使那些女生誇讚它們有多麽迷人，但是我說過了：瞳孔黑漆漆的。 **這是** **G** **型光譜** ——你忽然開始投入的解釋那些知識，氫離子減弱，金屬離子加強，介於黃色到白色之間；和太陽系的太陽一樣，和你的眼珠顏色一樣，和我的頭髮顏色一樣。

你喜歡抓著我的手放在你的額頭上、闔起的雙眼上、圓弧越來越少的臉頰上，因為我總是小心翼翼，但你認為那是某種敬畏，呵護形式的愛。

某一天你開始有了意識，男生不會躺在別人的大腿或腹部聞他身上的氣味、要求對方輕柔的撫摸自己的頭髮。於是我單薄的手掌從那些平坦光滑的起伏離開了，但你將它放到更溫暖的位置。

你長大了一定是個帥氣的男人，即使那張臭臉幾乎可以把全世界嚇退。但是我不知道，我真的沒什麼概念；我沒看過你長大的樣子，如果有機會的話我絕對想瞧瞧，研究和十歲時像不像同一個混蛋。

⋯⋯但老實說，我也許有點害怕看見你。那張臉離開我已經太久了。

我害怕腦海裡的其實是錯的，我害怕就算在街上與你擦肩而過都認不得。

感到害怕的時候，我能做什麼？

「想像自己飄浮到房間的半空中，再飄入太空，回頭面對地球；慢慢的地球就會停止轉動，並開始向相反方向，表示時間開始倒退⋯⋯」

你沒有把話說完，你的語氣很短促，因為你急著用力的親我；就算我沒有和任何人做過這種事也知道這就像一個人把臉撞向另一個人而已，拙劣到讓我懷疑你在試圖和我挑起一場架打。

門鎖轉開了。你突然把我舉高抱起，狠狠推了我一把。我摔出窗戶，趴在外頭的積雪上。

我花了幾秒才踉蹌的爬起身，開始往森林裡跑去。白煙從我的嘴角吐出，又從耳朵和臉頰的交際擦去、飄到後方，發出彷彿火車呼嘯而過的巨響，但那都沒有你在我耳邊咆哮叫我快走的時刻大聲。樹枝刮過我的臉，碎石子扎進赤條條的腳底板，但是我不能踩到柔軟又能冰鎮傷口的積雪，我被你叮囑了我不能。

我覺得隨時要有人伸出爪子從衣領把我提起來，我會再次被麻繩捆住，我會被毆打，嘴裡塞進布條，我還得在你面前再演一齣急症發作的戲，好讓那些臉部黑漆漆的陌生人不耐煩的從地下室暫時離去。

＿

這裡的治安變好了，Craig。

他們天天巡邏，用挖礦的那種探照燈四處破門而入，衝到每間廢棄屋子的地下室，然後沈默的登上梯子爬回來，在攝影機前道歉依然找不到人。起初大家還會屏氣凝神，最後這只是一項被吩咐的作業。上次他們再這樣闖進空房，已經是十五年前的事了。

我想我們都太過高調，赤身裸體的樣子早早就被全世界看見了，雖然那並不是我們，只是一些作品，但也足以引起一些人噁心的興趣了。我⋯⋯

我開始戴你的帽子，Craig。

他們將撿到的東西打包成一小箱放到我手裡，我上下晃了晃，靜悄悄的，就像祖母的針線盒打開之前你就失望的發現裡面只是一些線團。

到上個禮拜，帽繩已經被我拉壞了。棉繩分成好幾股，毛線細細地搔著我的臉頰。所以我拿起剪刀將它剪斷、扔進垃圾桶。如果你生氣的話，你隨時可以來揍我一頓。我⋯⋯

我試著喝了加糖的咖啡，然後我仍然沒有愛上那種口味。

透明結晶在黑色的液體裡溶解，最後消失得彷彿不曾動過手腳，但整杯的味道都變了。我⋯⋯

我想念你。

我在夢裡總會回到那個地下室，不是你家貼滿螢光貼紙的地下室，而是充滿了黑暗，只能從高高的窗戶得知晝夜變化的地下室。我第一次發現你也怕黑，但你說你沒有，我第一次發現你也和我一樣顫抖，你仍然狡辯那是錯覺。

嘿，我親愛的Craig。那真的有那麼重要嗎？

我總希望那是因為我們約好了——因為你比較高大，所以你讓我爬上肩膀，先將我舉到窗戶前爬出地下室，你會接著趕上我——而不是因為 **你希望我先出去** 。哪一個比較合理，我現在也說不清，你 **應該來告訴我** 哪個比較合理，因為我很順從你；而不是讓你的聲音從此消失在我的背後。

Effective——有用的，有效的，在愛情分析裡被提出，解釋兩人的關係。只有你的聲音對我來說是有用的，只有你的觸碰對我來說是有用的，只有你說的話是有用的。

＿

嘿，Craig。

你知道冥王星被九大行星除名了嗎？

他們放棄了，報社放棄了，民眾放棄了，網路放棄了；但我還在找，我還在找一個讓他存在的理由。他不曾從我的生命裡消聲匿跡，他沒有失蹤，他那麼孤單，那麼寒冷，一直在那卻沒有人願意再等他，我感受得到。

150-1=

15-1=

5-1=

我想知道你是不是登上了月球，穿越了蟲洞，在不同的時空裡繼續駕駛航艦和宇宙裡的恐懼對抗。我想和你說，從那天之後，太陽系裡的地球不停的向後轉，四則運算的減法寫了一行行又擦去，等式不成立，你還在，我也還在，我可以感覺得到你。


	4. Addition：Jupiter（木星） 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孤兒院架空前提，大約1930年代左右的設定。當時醫療技術還在某些方面有著黑暗期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊BGM：《Another door closes》-Jont

**——** _我若能說萬人的方言，並天使的話語，卻沒有愛，我就成了鳴的鑼，響的鈸一般。_

神父說，人死後不會成為天使。天使從未當過人類，也不會變成人類。

可是每當Craig看著那個蜷縮在階梯看書的瘦小身影，穿著長及腳踝的純白色連衣裙，那麼白，那麼潔淨，他不禁猜想；那個人肯定比其他孩子都更接近天使。

那個人不太習慣站在太陽底下，彷彿曬到一丁點就會燙傷。但他也有不得不經過日照的時候，在晦暗的走廊間，透過窗子進來的陽光灑在捲翹的金色髮梢，照得臉頰上細細的絨毛都散發著柔和的光，就像一根燃燒的羽毛。

在禮拜一食堂裡的對話，他問到了名字；Tweek・Tweak有一對湛藍色的眼珠，從長長的睫毛底下偷看他。

「你為什麼要和我說話？」Tweek含糊的問。他正在嚼手裡那塊泡進蔬菜湯裡變得發脹的蘇打餅乾。

「別吃那個，停。」Craig站起身，將對面的碗和自己的餐盤交換。「我的給你。」

「我並不很餓。」

「吃就對了。」

Tweek盯著外觀相差不遠的食物，原本擱在桌上的手遲疑的垂到膝蓋中間交握。「⋯⋯你想找我的麻煩嗎？」

Craig皺了一下眉頭。「不想。」

「你那份裡面加了什麼？」

「什麼都沒有。我發誓。」

Tweek晃了晃腦袋，視線固定在自己滿是傷痕的指節上，看起來不打算再說話。

「⋯⋯你應該吃點好的。你才剛來一個月，但他們最近很忙，忘了幫你辦場歡迎會。」Craig吐出一口氣，把溼軟的餅撈出來放到托盤邊緣，開始喝那碗湯。今天的麵粉沒有攪勻，他差點一口吐出來。「你幾歲？」

「⋯⋯我不太確定。抱歉。」

「在這並不算奇怪。」

「可能十四⋯⋯或、或是更多。」

「好吧，你看起來很小。我想說，我有一些這裡的事必須告訴你。」

「像是什麼？」

「像是他們把過期的爛食物分成一類，專門餵給比較低年齡的人。」他用勺子指了指對方終於抬起的鼻子中央。「再大一點的不行，超過十五以後。除了嚐到怪味會反抗⋯⋯他們也更需要看起來健康點。」

「噢。」Tweek默默的吐出一個字。「你？」

「之類的。」

Craig看著他猶豫地握起湯匙，把番茄皮和馬鈴薯撈起來又不穩的滑進湯裡。「明年我要滿十六了。」

「你想去哪？」

「留在這工作。」他扔下餐具，放棄吃完那碗灰撲撲的湯。「幾乎每個要離開的人都這麼對院長說，除了那些已經和未來家庭的父母打好關係的人。」

「但你有機會留下嗎？」

「我不知道。」Craig聳聳肩。「⋯⋯習慣待久，你越覺得這裡並不壞。」

他靠著椅背，放鬆的觀察Tweek小口地進食，想起早晨在柵門前廣場嘟嘟的啄食地面的白鴿，他從來不知道那些小動物在忙著找什麼，但這畫面讓他心裡一陣舒坦的平靜。

「為什麼⋯⋯」Tweek抹抹嘴，木訥的開口。「⋯⋯和我說話。」

「我發現你在看我的書。」

「你、你的書？」他揚起眉毛。「我不是故意搶走的，我以為它們都放在共用書房、」

「不，不！我是指，總有幾本書你比較常看，而別人又不太常看的，你就會說⋯⋯那是你的。」Craig起身向前。「怎麼樣，你喜歡內容嗎？」

Tweek猶豫了幾秒，表情像在考慮自己會不會惹上麻煩。「我看不懂。」

「啊，這挺正常的，一般我都得到這種回答⋯⋯」

他們一起走去將餐盤放到回收台。Craig有些失望的說。「這裡的書種類亂七八糟，外面都是把自己不要的或者翻到壞的丟進來，就像他們扔垃圾還自以為能賺到一點做好事的慈善感，供他們上天堂。」

「但你不覺得那是垃圾。」Tweek洗著手說。「所以他們還是能上天堂。」

「嘿。」

Craig伸手掐住對方，但那對藍眼睛只是直直的朝前看，裡面既沒有慌張，也沒有藐視。

他一時之間想不出自己究竟被冒犯到什麼，最後只是鬆開衣領，純白的布料上多了幾條皺紋。「⋯⋯別那樣說話，我不喜歡。」

「我知道了。」Tweek揉了揉自己細細的脖子。「謝謝今天的午餐。」

在他倒退著離開之前，Craig叫住他。「你住哪一間房？」

「三樓，」Tweek很快的回答。「右轉到底，最後一間。」

「我記得那裡是倉庫。」

「那你可能記錯了。」他瞟了一眼，關上門後咚咚的跑走了。

＿

禮拜四的凌晨，一輛厚重的大卡車亮起車燈，轟隆隆的碾著碎石離去。天亮後Craig膝蓋離開窗戶前的軟床墊，快步下樓，穿梭過好幾條走廊後走到後方的花園。他又看見那個往四周翹起的金色頭髮。

「你應該換個地點，才不會被我發現。」他高高的站在最上層的階梯說。「或者換一套衣服。這裡只有你是男生卻穿裙子。」

Tweek僵住身體，但是沒有回頭；他繼續垂著脖子，小小的手掌勉強夾著過於寬大的圖鑑。「我沒有躲你。」

「但三樓右轉到底那間的確是倉庫。這兩天你消失了。」

「你和修女報告了嗎？」

「不會，如果你和我說你去哪。」

「治療。我出去了，出那扇鐵柵門。」

「才來這沒多久？」Craig在旁邊坐下。「你生的是什麼病？」

「我沒有生病。」

「不然呢？」

Craig轉頭看他，Tweek把書翻到行星介紹的那一面。圖鑑右上角被之前借閱的人折了一個小角做記號。Craig輕輕推他的肩膀，提醒他對話正在進行，但他依然悶不吭聲。Craig想了想，突然抓著那個裙襬往上一掀，露出底下細瘦的雙腳，出現兩條暗紅色的粗大勒痕。

「這是什麼鬼？你到底為什麼要穿裙子？」他哧笑著說。「你有穿內褲嗎？」

「你⋯⋯你一次問我很多問題。」Tweek用書本壓住自己的大腿，不讓他再把裙子往上掀。「我還在⋯⋯思、思考。啊！」

「上次你說你看不懂，但是你還在看。你感興趣嗎？」Craig用一隻拇指按著行星那頁當書籤，往前翻了翻他搬過來的圖鑑。「你從第一頁開始？這看很多了。」

「我到底該回答哪一個問題？把書還給我。」

「先是裙子，」他指指勒痕。「然後那個。」

「我扣不好、我⋯⋯我扣不好鈕釦，不知道為什麼。總是會被我扯壞，最後他們沒耐心再為我縫了。」

「你喜歡嗎？」

Tweek搖了搖頭。

「好吧。那談談瘀傷。」

「我不想談。」

「拜託。」

「不。」他平淡的拒絕。「你真的以為你在這更久，你就可以隨便想幹什麼就幹什麼？」

「否則？」

Tweek盯著他，向後縮了點。「⋯⋯那是，那是治療過程用來固定我的。」

「可是神父說這樣對待別人的人會不能上天堂。」

「但他給我們吃過期食物。」

「不是他決定的。他只負責為我們祈禱。」

「他知道天堂在哪裡嗎？」Tweek突然問道。「上天堂的過程會經過宇宙嗎？這本書裡寫，最外面的東西是宇宙。」

「我沒去過，」他因為自己無法回答而不悅。「我他媽才不知道在哪。」

「你就這樣，相信你沒看過的東西⋯⋯？那，這，他們紀錄哥白尼⋯⋯」Tweek斷斷續續的讀著書上的句子。「哥白尼發表《天體運行論》，他們沒有親眼見到，怎麼確定自己發現了行星？」

「因為他們用精密的數學、天文和物理方法觀察軌道。」

「為什麼沒有人覺得那是錯覺？」

Craig怪異的皺起眉頭。「因為有許多人一起驗證。」

「如果他們全都是幻覺呢？或者因為好幾個人有幻覺，其他沒看見的人就假裝自己也看見了——」

「這就是你的病？」

Craig略微不安的打斷他。陽光從鐘塔尖銳的縫隙照下一束光芒，照在Tweek濕潤而泛紅的臉頰上。「這會傳染嗎？」

Tweek咳了幾聲，抬起潔白的袖子抹了抹眼淚。

「不會。我會好的。」

＿

第五個禮拜四，Craig養成習慣到那個花園去，他不清楚中間Tweek究竟接受了多少次治療。他遠遠看見Tweek還是那副顯眼的長裙坐在階梯底部，但是今天加了一件尺寸過大的針織外套。

「嗨。」

「我以為，」他抱著膝蓋悶悶地說。「你感到厭煩，總有一次之後就不會再來了。」

「事實上，我不停拿你塞給我的那些問題去問老師，還有神父。」Craig完整的打量了外套一圈。「我喜歡他們嚇壞的表情。這要感謝你。」

「我今天不想看書。」

「我也不想。剛好。」Craig快速的藏起語氣裡的失望。「呃，你會冷嗎？」

「暖不起來。」

「怎麼搞的？」

「他們說這是電療有效的副作用。」

「電療。」他重複一遍。「只有我覺得更糟？」

他在Tweek面前蹲下，伸出手背貼著對方冰冷的腳踝。「負的273度。」（註：基本單位克式溫標所訂定的絕對零度）

Tweek露齒微笑。這是Craig第一次也是最後一次看見他笑。「以後留在這裡，你想做教書的工作嗎？」

「如果我有在以後培養出一點耐心的話。」他坦承。「我只是喜歡讀那些。」

好一陣子他們只是坐在階梯上。他握著對方怎樣都無法升溫的手，看著風拂動花園裡的灌叢植物發出沙沙的聲響。

「我可以問你問題嗎？」Tweek稚嫩的聲音開口說道。

「嗯。」

「你怎麼進來的？」

「我沒有進來過。」他握緊手又放開。

「你在這裡長大？」

「然後在這裡死掉，我想。沒意外的話。」

他等待對方會反駁外面的世界更美好，或是嘲弄他沒種到一個全然陌生的環境；但是他沒有。

你很幸福。Tweek虔誠的望著他說。

「⋯⋯你又是怎麼來的。」他別過臉，突然間不自在的轉移話題。「誰拋棄你？」

「我是被關進來的。」

他將Craig溫熱的手捧起，貼到寒冷的臉頰上，舒緩的閉起眼。「我現在⋯⋯有些事必須要告訴你。」


	5. Addition：Jupiter（木星） 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊BGM：Green Day-《Wake Me Up When September Ends》

大卡車的後方有一扇窗子，景物被欄杆切成一條條有稜有角的長方形，針葉林、泥土、磚屋，像運輸帶上的貨物那樣往後跑，越來越遠。

開車的人哼唱柴可夫斯基，他在去程問的；這來自俄國？你聽蘇聯的音樂，他踢了踢金屬隔離板。再吭聲一次就把你切成肉醬，前座戴著貝雷帽的男人說。

在走進那間長得像土司麵包的建築之前（灰暗的白色，並且坑坑疤疤），他還記得Tweek說的整段故事，關於第二任爸爸在家裡也讓他穿裙子，因為那個人需要隨時能摸到他的腿。

除了這個還有嗎？Craig問。

還有，Tweek抓著他的手掌，放到兩腿中間；還碰這裡。

「我覺得好怪。」Craig說。

「我也是。」

Tweek鬆開手，看著他盯著掌心看。「但他要我別緊張，說我們相愛。」

「嘿，你記得我說這裡的書種類總是亂七八糟嗎？」Craig搔了搔後頸。「其中有些提到了很像的事，但上面很顯然不是這樣寫的。」

「那、那他們怎麼說？」

「呃，像是，有一些條件，比如⋯⋯你愛他嗎？」

「他讓我痛苦。」

「那你應該讓他停止。」

「哦不！他不會聽的。」

「那就告訴別人。」

「我不能。」

「我能，我去和神父說，他會幫你的。」

「C、Craig！」

他把緊緊扯在衣角的手抓起。「有什麼問題？」

「他很有錢，」Tweek低下頭，「或許他足夠有錢，有錢到鎮上沒半個人在乎我是不是說謊，大家只拼命宣揚我有病，Craig。」

也許等到我治好了，我其實就能發現我是有幻覺的那一個，我才是把罪加在他身上、害他不能上天堂的那個了，是嗎？或者等到治好了，我就會相信那是兩個相愛的人才會做——

穿著白色衣服的一群人靠近他，用有金屬釦的皮革束帶把他固定在床上。

他回過神來的時候，那些人已經離開了。戴著貝雷帽的男人站在門口示意他坐上那輛卡車。

你哼的是什麼音樂？

柴可夫斯基。

這來自俄國？他嘻笑著問。你聽蘇聯的音樂？

＿

「有時候我覺得，」 Tweek蹲在階梯上喃喃的說，「我擁有的東西越來越少。」

「我覺得我越來越多。」Craig伸手拍了拍Tweek腳上的書，「至少在你來之後。」

「你得到了什麼？」

「你喜歡聽我說外太空的故事，」他壓緊手裡的雪，搓成一顆球。「其他孩子喜歡看公主的童話繪本，或者騎士和飛龍。」

「你為什麼不——噢、」

「因為那蠢斃了。」他看著Tweek頭髮上沾著的雪花咧嘴笑，熱氣從唇角吐出。「在這，哪裡找得到那種鬼城堡，和兩個認識沒多久就要結婚的白痴？」

「外太空呢？」Tweek口齒不清的說。他緊閉著眼抹了抹上面融化的雪水。「你也不知道那些星球在哪。」

「我知道。」他又彎下腰，抓起一把雪。「到了晚上，抬起頭就看得見，他們到處都是。對吧？」

「等到看不見的時候，你就不再喜歡他們了嗎？」Tweek小聲的問。

雪球在他手裡崩解成一塊塊，落在階梯上。

「我不知道，」Craig轉過身，有一搭沒一搭的踢著地上的枯枝。「⋯⋯也許不會。因為我現在能⋯⋯和你聊聊它們。」他想自己的耳朵肯定是紅的說出那句話。

「等到我最後一次療程結束，你就能更常和我說了。」Tweek輕輕地晃著腳擺動。

「那是什麼時候？」

「下禮拜四。」

＿

下一個星期四，卡車駛離，他興沖沖的跑向花園，但是階梯上除了少許枯黃的葉片之外什麼也沒有。他的焦慮隨著找遍花園而升高了一層，等到他發現自己開始翻找滿地黃澄澄的落葉堆，他才驚覺在浪費時間。

他依循原路回去，短靴沈悶的聲響在Tweek必須曬到太陽的那條大理石長廊響起此起彼落的回音，他頸背冒著冷汗，屢次回頭，以為有什麼東西在追趕他；最後他拔腿狂奔了起來，長廊兩側的天使雕像始終圍繞著他，每一尊都面無表情、雙眼窟窿凹陷崩塌。他忽然驚悚的想起中世紀某些酷刑。

他跑上樓梯，途中經過神父時他本打算簡短地打聲招呼就離開，卻被抓住衣領。神父低聲問他知不知道Tweek為什麼來這個地方，他停頓下來思考，最後回答他不清楚。

真的？

真的，我發誓。

他急著把每間房間都敲了個遍，沒注意到所有孩童都用怪異的視線望著他。他不安而漫無目的的在樓層間徘徊，直到看見倉庫的門縫透出一塊被障礙物遮擋住的午後光線。

「Tweek！」

「啊！天啊！」

過了幾秒，他才緩緩放開用力環抱對方腰部的手，繞到他面前。「你怎麼在這裡？我找到你好高興。」

「你找我？」Tweek重複了一遍，「我一直都在這看書⋯⋯」

「不、我指的是昨晚。你去治療？」

「啊，」Tweek嚥了一口氣平復呼吸。「是、是的。」

「這是什麼？」Craig把他的袖子往上拉高，露出捆了幾圈繃帶的前臂。

「別管我。」他彆扭的掙脫。

「你在痙攣。」Craig後退一步打量他。「你前幾天不會這樣。」

「別管我、拜託你。」Tweek撿起剛才落地的圖鑑。「治療再一次就快結束了，他們說我需要靜養⋯⋯別讓其他人靠近我。」

「可是你上禮拜說今天是最後一次——」Craig失望的說。

「我說過？」他抬起臉，視線和Craig的相會。「 **我說過？** 」

「⋯⋯別這樣，挺嚇人的。」他迅速別開臉，垂著的手無意義的捏著鐵架上堆疊的紙包裹一角。「也許是我記錯了。」

「 **不！** 」

Tweek突然尖聲抱著頭跪下。「你沒、你沒有！⋯⋯」

「Tweek？Tweek、住手！」

他抓住對方狠狠絞著頭髮的手指，試圖移開它們。掰開的瞬間，伴隨著拉扯撕裂的清脆聲音，他看著一把在陽光下發亮的髮絲虛弱的飄到潔白的長裙上。

他腦子一片泥濘狀的空白，拾起那些頭髮，呵護一般的捧在手心。

一陣撞擊力道擊碎了嗡嗡響的耳鳴，他的背部著地，胸口的衣領被提起。

「我該、」Tweek跨坐在他腰部，表情痛苦地抓緊他，眼淚沿著下巴滑落。「我該如何、我有一天會忘、忘記你！他們希望我什麼都不記得！但我該如何、」

冷靜——Craig在心裡喊著卻沒有開口。他盯著暖色調的光線從倉庫窗口灑落在那張亮晶晶的臉上，遲緩的舉起雙手，輕柔地放到對方的後腦勺，把他壓近自己。

「Craig？」

「⋯⋯我聽別的小孩說，他們的家人以前都⋯⋯這樣做的。就是這樣。」

他把臉埋進對方顫抖的頸窩裡吸氣，「⋯⋯你⋯⋯嘿、你有覺得好點嗎？」

光線越來越暗了。以前的這時候，他們已經離開花園，把圖鑑放入圖書室最深處的木架上，回到食堂在登記簿發皺的紙面歪歪扭扭的簽字，領取自己的那份餐點。

他覺得自己是一塊飄在湖裡的木筏，地板的寒意滲入背部，但胸前的身體暖和的擴散著體溫。

最後一絲橘紅色的光芒從對方纖長的睫毛間溜走，他伸手想觸碰潮濕腫脹的眼角，在那之前Tweek吻了他的嘴唇，他想著書上寫這是相愛的人才可以做的最後一步驟，但他其實也沒有那麼瞭那是什麼意思；他只是一直以來都不希望自己回答不出Tweek提的問題。

Tweek將他的手放置到自己裙底泛紅的瘀傷上，他的指尖無意識的來回移動著，感受那塊皮膚的隆起。我會比你更早離開這裡，Tweek垂著眼撫摸他的頸部。那是什麼意思？他問。

躺在地板的角度，從倉庫的狹小窗戶正好能看見花園裡最高的那棵冷杉，毛茸茸的葉子在頂端岔開成五瓣，像一隻懸吊在天空的爪子，抓著雲朵最後發亮的邊邊角角搖搖欲墜。他悶哼了一聲，看見深色的血漬在捲起的純白長裙上暈染，染到整間搖晃的房間都變成黑色的。

天使掉下來了，他半睜著眼想著。

＿

「我們今天讀哪頁？」

「這本書裡寫，最外面的東西是宇宙。這，他們紀錄哥白尼⋯⋯哥白尼發表《天體運行論》⋯⋯」

他瞄了一眼圖鑑的右上角，被折起好幾次的書籤記號已經破損到脫落了。你已經停在這一頁好幾個禮拜；他仍然沒說出口。他伸手摸了摸對方被繃帶纏起的額頭，柔軟的金髮亂糟糟的披在上面。

＿

「你上哪去了？」

Tweek張張嘴，但沒發出聲音。他縮起肩膀，拉緊了外套。「別、別盯著我。那個很難看。」

「這個？」他故作鎮定地問，「我以為電療不用再做了。」

「噢，的確結束了。」Tweek對著手呵氣。「在那之後，他們給我的頭骨鑽了一個洞。這是最後一場手術。」

他的手停在一個彈珠大的疤痕前方。「⋯⋯你像一顆木星。」

「木星？」

「在它的南半球有一顆大紅斑，就和你一樣。」

他脫下自己的毛帽，套到對方頭上，恰好能遮住疤痕。「你會好起來嗎？」

「我就快好了。」

＿

「你為什麼⋯⋯」他坐在發動的卡車裡，空蕩蕩的車廂裡只裝了一個瘦小的蒼白身體。Craig被兩層欄杆切成一條條的長方形。「⋯⋯和我說話？」他口齒不清，好像咬字很艱難。

Craig握著冰涼又有銅臭味的柵門，那個光溜溜的腦袋纏滿了繃帶。一、二、三、四；總共四個彈珠大的孔，他看了很久，也找不到曾經豐盈生長的金色頭髮。戴著貝雷帽的男人瞥了他一眼，踏上駕駛座。

_**我發現你。**_ 他大聲的喊道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些自白：
> 
> 拉丁語中的星期四起源於「朱比特（Jupiter）」這個單字，木星最大的衛星也是四顆，所以文章裡他們一起看書的時間選了禮拜四，最後也是鑽了四個孔。
> 
> 除此之外，雖然語言上是無關的，但是我個人覺得朱比特和邱比特就中文而言是有一點——點相似，所以裡面提到了天使。那個花園也許有點影射金果的園林，哈哈。
> 
> 1610年伽利略首度發現顯然不是以地球為中心運行的木星衛星，支持了哥白尼的學說，慘遭當時的迫害。Craig發現Tweek送進來的原因後向孤兒院的管理階層反應，結果被送去接受一次的電療，讓他丟失和Tweek的對話記憶。
> 
> 2002年有一樁俄亥俄州的案例，辛默門女士在閱讀診所過度誇大治療成果的報導後求診治療自己強迫洗手症，卻遭受精神外科手術強制治療，頭骨和大腦被鑽了四個孔，最後喪失正常行動的能力。
> 
> 電痙攣治療（ECT）經常用乾淨的醫院診所包裝，裡面都是穿著正式的醫療人員，藉此降低患者的疑心，然而這種療程經常有許多不可逆的副作用，比如記憶缺損，此外還有侵害人權的議題存在。
> 
> （此處的電療不等於今日物理治療的合法安全電療）


	6. Multiplication：Venus（金星）1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有time travel描寫，沒有深究內容只是使用題材，請多包涵

（ _NO SIGNAL_ ——⋯⋯）

（ _NO SIGNAL_ ——⋯⋯）

他睜開眼，又對著天花板上鑲了一顆微小偵測鏡頭的光亮螢幕遲緩的眨了眨眼皮，一、二、三下；尖銳的鬧鐘聲響戛然而止，接著燈光被流水般的黑暗沖走。

在死寂裡，他的呼吸越來越慢，胸腔安穩而舒緩的起伏著。

氣體進出肺臟的回音卻如一團哽在咽喉的毛線，他一時之間想起了什麼，忽然像隻張鰭的魚，一抽一抽的伸張了上半身；那僵硬的律動毫無節奏感可言，是發出指令的意識不太果決所造成。原本貼著臉頰、枕在腦袋下的左手挪開，支撐著傾斜的身體離開了床墊。

他皺著眉頭搔了搔剪過的短髮，手指在鬢角懷疑的停下，輕輕拍了拍耳朵，動作像是把進耳朵的水拍出來。

＿

在前兩個月的任務裡，登陸後，他一走出艙門，接收器就故障了。幸好身上的設備並沒有問題，於是他放著音樂聽打發時間，等待訊號接通。

上回也是這樣，他反覆安撫著自己的情緒；只是一些雜亂的波段引起的，一會兒就結束了。

距離日出還有五十多小時，他安靜的坐在高原的某處，看著鏽蝕色的砂礫鬆垮的滾動。遠方的天際線被城市的影子頂破了一個洞。這裡也有什麼艾菲爾鐵塔的吧，他心想著，一邊讓視線越過邊境殘破的鐵絲網，沿著瓜藤形的成串小燈泡往市中心跑去。閃電在空氣裡霹啪響起的時候，能看見運送能源的粗壯電線半裸在地面上，土壤隱隱約約傳來轟隆隆的低沈震動。

城市在打呼嚕，他心想，彎下腰摸了摸地皮，讓植物潮濕而捲曲的絨毛纏繞手指。

接收器依然沒有動靜，一道微弱的曙光從西方地平線刺穿雲層。他悲哀的嘆了口氣，那道曙光還會持續很久，久到他將體力不支的在長達一百六十多小時的白晝中睡著，接著迎來未知的危險。儘管受過訓練，他頂多能支撐的只有這個星球上的三分之一天。

他將接收器小心的收進防風外套內襯的口袋。郊外不是個訊號穩定的地方，但為了不在密度高的市區被發現，時間旅人只能在金星的荒郊野外登入，通常是高原，城市的邊界——除了電線之外什麼也沒有——他的同事這麼說。

有，這裡有植物，還有散發菌物氣味的泥土，即使再過不久，幾百年，金星就要化為灰燼、溫室氣體濃度倍數成長、整個星球成為硫酸雲包覆成的棉花籽。他腦中浮現幾十億年後的地球如嬰兒般初生的樣貌，也就是他出發的地點。

＿

「我們會像恐龍那樣死掉。」

「恐龍是怎麼死的？他們有很多種說法⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯火山爆發，灰塵覆蓋大氣層，沒有日曬、溫度下降、地球結冰，大家都失溫，凍死了。」

「失溫⋯⋯」他枕頭旁邊的人翻身朝向他。「你、你知道嗎？失溫比你想像的還要好。聽說那不會痛。」

＿

他戴上絕緣手套，將鐵絲網的破口又撕開了點，直到勉強能容納一個人背著行李爬過。鑽過後他又確認了接收器仍安然地躺在外套夾層。

在他長為成人的世界裡，時間旅行不再是件難事，能離開時間軸上的地球的人類都離開了；那裡已經不宜生存。小時候他只嚮往登上月球，或是火星，看一眼那些一望無際的礫漠，回頭看一眼，回頭⋯⋯

回頭的時候面罩映著光，他看見藍色的星球在燒。

剩下約莫十分之一的人在幾十年內找到了時間旅行的方法，首先他們送一些非生命，再來是細菌，到最後他們成功迎接猴子後，十分之一乘以十分之一的人打算脫離時間軸，脫離他們在地球上建的無趣的、冰冷的避難方舟。

你還會回來嗎？他問Token。

會，他說；我到的時間裡，沒有任何對我來說有意義的人。

「你可以回到我們小時候，」他說，站在訊號站門口盯著黑漆漆的洞；看起來就像孩子用麥克筆在壁紙上畫了一扇黑色的門。「那時什麼都讚爆了。」

「但你不能出現在有自己的年代。」

「去點別的地方。」他低著頭說。「不是美國就行了。」

「然後再一次經歷我們經歷過的那些災難，抵達最後這裡？Craig，我們帶不走任何過去的東西。」

Token，這聽起來不像個問句。他微笑著揮揮手道別。

幾年後，許多旅人回來了，他們躺進了方舟裡的醫務室，再也沒出門。並非旅行造成了器官的位移或什麼輻射病變，一切都好極了，但懷有星球末日記憶的他們看著過去的世界卻沒有辦法改變，致使這些人陷入憂鬱與自我譴責。

此外，Token沒有回來。

好一段時間裡，他總看著夢境複製著回憶，如果淺眠中不仔細留意周圍的對話，他聽到的便只是不絕於耳的腳步聲，鞋子踩在金屬地板上，或疾或徐，鏗鏗鏘鏘。他覺得世界上的萬有登空了（事實上也差不多意思。）一塊什麼酸苦的東西哽在喉頭，始終難以化釋。

面罩映照的那抹橘紅光芒經常在他的意識裡，像電腦的待機畫面動畫一樣飄忽移動。

他站在月球上，感受不到38.4萬公里前的熱度，地表激烈的火焰燒起來是黑色的，螢光般的紅色光點充斥其中；他聽見粗喘的呼吸，覺得體溫也正在從四肢末梢淡去，冰涼的汗液讓皮膚和太空衣貼在一起，噁心的觸感卻逐漸麻木。

_騙子_ ——他恍惚地想到一件事； _你是個騙子，我在失溫、而這痛苦得要命。_

「 **啊！** 」

他聽到尖叫大吃一驚，迅速的往左側看去。一般來說這片高原上不會有人，這個邊陲對於金星上的居民來說就像地球的撒哈拉沙漠。他伸手進夾克裡打算將自己傳輸回去，才猛然想起接收器早就故障。

附近沒有任何能遮蔽自己的東西，除了那道西邊的曙光還像幾小時前一樣黯淡。他在紅紫色的天空下看著那個身影從山丘的另一側探出一雙眼睛。

「Tweek！」

他脫口而出的瞬間腦海裡閃過疑問。


End file.
